The Outsiders: A Love Story
by iluvanimeguys
Summary: My additons to the book the outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is my first story. It is an Outsiders story with my own personal twists. First of all Johnny and Dally do not die (I have nothing against how the author wrote the story, this is just what happens in mine). Second the events are more spaced out instead of in a week's period like in the actual novel. I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I add such as Morise (who is a kind old man who looks after the boys and is like a father to them), and the girl whose name is not mentioned until next time. The prologue is in her point of view.

**The Outsiders: A Love Story**

Prologue

The rain softly bounced off the tinted windows of the small black car. Inside I sat watching the raindrops slide down the glass and wondered what I had gotten myself into this time. It seemed like only yesterday I was sitting with my mom out in our backyard, writing songs and waiting for dad to get home. When he did, I'd see her smile that amazing smile of hers, and I couldn't help but think will I ever meet someone who makes me smile this way?

That was a long time ago. I'm not that clueless little girl anymore, and I don't have my mommy to run to when I'm sad or angry or upset. I'm all alone now, and this is my beginning…..

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

"Hey Ponyboy you got a cigarette?," asked Dally as he leaned against the side of the house. Ponyboy instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he'd been saving. He didn't want to give them up, but who says no to Dallas Winston without getting their face punched?

"Sure Dally, here." Ponyboy handed them to Dally who had already pulled out his lighter. He lit the cigarette and turned to Sodapop.

"So Soda, when's old Morise supposed to get home?"

Soda shrugged. "I don't know Dally, he said he had something to do".

"What's more important than dinner and poker with us?" Two-Bit asked as he took as swig of his coke. "He's never been late like this before."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Darry said glancing at his watch. It was almost 6:00, and Morise was supposed to be at home an hour ago. No one knew where he was, just that he had told Soda and Steve he had something to do first.

"Aw the old guy probably stopped for beer or something," said Steve as he recombed his hair into his well known complicated swirls.

"Hey look," cried Johnny. "There he is!"

Morise's old blue truck pulled up in the drive way then, and the old man stumbled out, carrying a suitcase with him.

"What do ya think he has that suitcase for," Pony asked. Before anyone could answer a girl about fourteen years of age climbed out of the passengers side. The boys all stared in awe. The girl had rich brown hair that almost reached her shoulders and kind, gentle hazel eyes. She was beautiful, but what was she doing with old Morise?

"Well kiddo," Morise said putting an arm around the girls shoulders, "Welcome home."

_**Okay well I hope you liked it, and if you didn't please keep your negative comment to yourself. Thanks guys, and review if you can.**_

_**-iluvanimeguys**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the 2nd chapter to my outsiders love story. Please note that I only own the characters that I have come up with. Anyway hope you like it!

**The Outsiders: A Love Story pt.2**

Chapter 2

I remember when I was a kid, I loved coming down to visit my grandpa. He was always so kind to me, even when I misbehaved. Thinking back on it now, he should have scolded me, but instead he told me that he liked my stubbornness, but one day it was going to get me into trouble. I never gave that comment a second thought, until now that is. Now I, Madalena Quintin, am fourteen, and my stubbornness just changed my life forever.

My father, finally coming home for once, ordered that I show his new girlfriend to a room where she could stay. I would have done as I was told only… he picked _that _room. _Her_ room. No one was allowed to step foot in that room except me. Not my dad, not the maids, and especially not some tramp that my dad picked up at the bar.

That room was my mothers. She kept all of her song books and paintings in there, and I was not about to let that woman defile my mothers possessions. I refused and said, "No, she is _not_ staying in there. Let the hoe sleep outside." That was a horrible thing to say to your widowed father I know, but he didn't give a damn about me anymore so what did it matter?

My dad exploded after that. I got back handed across the face and sent to my room. Hours passed and I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, wishing I could run away, but where could I go? Finally my father opened the door, and gave me the usual, "Worthless child, why don't you just die?" glare.

Then he spoke, and what he said made me happy and sad all at once. "I'm sending you to live with your grandfather in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Pack you things, Samson will drive you there tomorrow."

That was that. No objections, just orders. Deep down I had always wished my father loved me, but now I could finally escape and be happy. I didn't have any friends anyway, so it wasn't like I would regret leaving. To heck with them all, I was free.

So here I am, being driven by my father's butler Samson to a bus stop in Tulsa, Oklahoma. From there my grandpa will drive me. Samson seemed glad to be rid of me too, so the ride was silent. It seemed like an eternaty before we got there, and by now the rain had stopped. As always, no rainbow. I hadn't seen a rainbow in 7 years. It seemed to have dissapeared when my mom died.

I got out of the car and stepped onto the muddy wet gravel. The buildings looked run down and vacant, and the streets were filled with scary, greasy looking people. _Oh wonderful_, I thought. _Grandpa had to live on this side of town. _By now Samson had pulled out my luggage and thrown it on the ground. He gave me one final glare, and got into his car and drove off.

"So long loser!" I called as he sped away. _And good ridance. _To kill time I pulled out Jane Austen's _Pride and_ _Predjudice_ from my backpack. I had just gotten to the part where Mr. Darcy tells Elizabeth that he loves her when gramps pulled up.

He was still driving that old rusty blue truck of his, and still had the same thinning gray hair, dull green eyes and crooked grin I remembered from the last time I'd seen him. He jumped out of the car and gave me one of his rib crushing bear hugs. "I've missed you so much! Look how much you've grown, you're a young lady now Maddie-pop!" I smiled at his pet name for me. I'd missed being wanted.

"I missed you too Papa" I replied hugging him back. I was so small compared to him. For an old guy he was six foot three, while me I'm five foot two, and have been since the 6th grade. Oh well what can you do? I'm sure I'm taller than someone out there. Though is it really nessasery that i check out how tall people are? How many fourteen year old girls have height complexes as bad as I do?

After the two of us finished our hug fest, he loaded my bags and then we left. It wasn't the same as my drive with Samson. Grandpa talked to me, and listened and laughed. I even found myself laughing, which I hadn't done in so long. It felt good to laugh again.

The drive was too short in my opinion, but I had plenty of time to catch up at my new home. As we rounded the final corner I saw it, the old victorian house that was hidden among the trees at the end of the culdasack. It still looked like it needed a paint job, and the windows cleaned, but other than that it was perfect. Then as we got closer I noticed somethings, or should I say someones.

There were seven of them in total, and unlike the people I had seen on the streets earlier, they interested me. The one on the end was about five foot six with light brown, almost-red hair and greenish-gray eyes. He seemed more dreamy than the rest of them. Beside him there was about five foot eleven with blond with silky hair and movie star good looks. He looked similar to the dreamy boy, maybe they were brothers. Next was a boy who was about six foot, whose thick hair had been combed into complicated swirls. Him and the blond looked close, best friends maybe?

After him was a guy with gray eyes and long rusty-colored hair with sideburns, who appeared to be at least six foot two. The next guy was probably six foot four and was very muscular. He had short dark hair and was handsome like the dreamy kid and the blonde. Maybe he was the oldest brother? The guy next to him was about six foot with an elfin face, white blond hair and icy blue eyes.

Finally my eyes landed on the last boy. I felt my heart beat faster as I got a better look at him. He was the same height as the dreamy boy (five foot six), with jet black hair and dark fearful eyes. I didn't understand why I was drawn to him, but something about his face captivated me. It took all of my willpower to look away.

Seconds later we pulled up into the driveway. Grandpa stumbled out with my suitcase and the dreamy boy said something. So gathering up my courage I got out of the truck, only to find 7 teenage boys staring at me. I swallowed and took a deep breath. _Okay_, I thought. _It's just a bunch of guys...a bunch of really cute guys..._

Gramps brought me out of my thoughts when he put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Well kiddo, welcome home." I stood there for a second, looking at the house, and then I turned my gaze to the guys.

"Boys" Morise said, "This is my granddaughter Madalena. From now on she'll be living here with me". I nodded and then said, "Call me Maddie. It's nice to meet you". The 7 looked at me, then at gramps, then at me again. Finally the white blond said, "Your granddaughter huh?" He walked over and checked you out, smirking the entire time. "She's cute, is she single?"

The muscular one smacked the back of the white blond's head. "You dolt" he said. "Don't frighten her. I'm sorry he can't help but be rude."

"It's okay" I said shrugging. "Now I've told you my name, so you all tell me yours. Your ages wouldn't be too bad to know either."

The dreamy one spoke up first. "Name's Ponyboy Curtis, age fourteen."

The handsome blonde was next. "Sodapop Curtis, age sixteen but going on seventeen."

Swirls spoke after. "Steve Randle, age seventeen."

Then sideburns. "Keith but call me 'Two-Bit' Matthews, age eightteen and a half.

Muscle man was next. "Darrel Curtis, you can call me Darry if you like. I'm twenty.

Elf boy jumped in then. "Dallas Winston or Dally, age seventeen."

Then, the dark haired boy I'd been waiting to hear from spoke in a quiet, gentle voice. "J-johnny Cade, age sixteen."

I smiled and said, "I'm fourteen." He smiled back and I managed not to blush, though it was really hard not to.

"Now then," Morise said taking me by the arm, "Maddie needs to get some rest. Sorry boys but we'll have to rescheduale."

"That's fine," replied Darry. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sorry, that's no good either, her cousins are coming over."

"You mean Tani and Taylor?" I asked eagarly. They were 2 of my favorite people in the world, and I hadn't seen them in the longest time.

"Yes, Tani and Taylor. Perhaps your aunt Andie too." said Gramps.

"Yay!!!" I cried breaking free of his hold and doing a few cartwheels and roundoffs before grabbing my suitcase and running to the porch. "It was nice meeting you all!" I said before I dissapeared into the house.

"That girl hasn't changed a bit." Morise said smiling as he watched me go.

"I like her," Soda said. "Let's come and see her again tomorrow!"

"Okay, sounds like fun," replied Pony.

Everyone else nodded and turned to leave. Tomorrow was gonna be fun, and they all knew it.

**_Yay I finished chapter 2!!! I hope you liked it. Please review, though please keep negative comments too yourself. Constructive critisism is always welcome though. Anyway i hope you liked it._**

**_-iluvanimeguys_**


	3. Chapter 3

To be clear I do not own any of the characters except the ones I came up with. Enjoy and please review.

-iluvanimeguys

**Chapter 3**

That night, all I could think of was Johnny. He was on my mind when I entered the house, when I unpacked, when I ate dinner...it was like he was permanently etched into my mind. It was even worse when I tried to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes he would appear, just smiling at me, like he belonged there or something. Who did this guy think he was, invading my mind and captivating it? He wasn't so special, just cute that's all. Wait, did I just say he was cute? Since when did I think about boys? I mean I liked them and everything but I had never been stuck on one like I was Johnny. Was I turning into the boy crazy type of girl I despise?

You can probably guess I didn't get much sleep that night. Between thoughts of Johnny and insanity it's hard for a girl to get some shut eye. I've never been a morning person so these thoughts keeping me up didn't help. I kind of just laid there for awhile until Papa yelled at me to get up. So reluctantly I crawled out of bed and began looking for something to wear. I picked out a a simple plaid skirt and tee-shirt. Then I brushed my hair and teeth and then went downstairs. You can guess my excitement when I saw a familiar pack of seven boys sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hey Maddie," Soda called as soon as he saw me. The others looked up smiled and said "Hello" or "Good morning" and then they continued eating. Gramps has always been an amazing cook; I guess these guys took advantage of it. I muttered a "Hi" and then grabbed a plate. I took a couple pancakes and then sat down in the only available seat; the one beside Johnny. He gave me a small smile and continued to eat his breakfast. I hadn't noticed before but he had a scar on his face. _It could be from a fight_, I thought. _He doesn't seem like the type though_. Grandpa brought me back from my thoughts.

"The girls should be here soon," he said looking out the window.

"You mean Taylor and Tani?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes. Two-Bit and Steve chuckled, while Ponyboy gave me an inquisitive look.

"These two are your cousins?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "They're two of my favourite people in the entire world."

"Do they live here in Tulsa?" Johnny inquired quietly.

"Yeah, in this area too."

"Really?" Darry asked. "How come I've never heard of them?"

"Their mother Andie, my daughter, is this town's most popular doctor. She chooses to live here, says her girls will understand life better by the experience of living on the east side." Gramps answered. "The girls keep to themselves mostly, probably because they don't have many friends."

"Why, they ugly or somethin'?" Steve asked finishing off his plate.

"No, they just hate the Soc girls and the greaser girls hate them. They're beautiful and smart, and they hate obnoxious people."

"That rules out the Soc girls, and makes the others jealous. Okay that makes sense." Soda replied.

"Exactly."

Just then I heard a car honk. I raced to the window and I saw Tani driving up in the red _Chevrolet Corvette _that was soon to be Taylor's (it was an early birthday present, she had sent me a picture along with her last letter). Speaking of Taylor she was sitting in the pasengers seat grinning ear to ear and waving at me like a maniac. I ran outside as fast as I could and stood out front.

"Maddie! Maddie!" she called as Tani drove the car into the drive way. "Maddie I missed you!!!" She jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran over to me, giving me a huge hug. Taylor has always been the over affectionate type. She is outgoing, energetic, and always laughing or making others laugh. It's very hard to dislike Taylor, even if you are jealous of her. I love that crazy broad to death, even though she now towers over me at five foot six (damn that height complex of mine).

"Hey Tay, don't break the kid alright?" Tani cried as she got out of the car. She looked upset, probably because Taylor had insisted they take her _Chevrolet Corvette_ when Tani wanted to drive her black _Pontiac Firebird Transam_. Tani loves that car; no wonder all of her friends from school were guys. Geez, and she's already five foot nine? When do I get _my_ growth spurt?

"So kiddo, how you been?" Tani asked prying Taylor off of me and giving me a light hug. Tani was always the more serious one even though she likes to laugh too.

"Good," I replied. "I missed you guys."

"Awww, we missed you too!" Taylor gushed as she hugged me again.

"Ugh, Taylor," I grunted. "I can't breath!"

"Oops, sorry Maddie!" she giggled as she let go.

"Who are the hotties?" Dally's voice rang out from the porch. I turned around embarrassed, I had forgotten the boys were even here.

"Who wants to know?" Tani asked as her eyes scanned the porch. The boys, excluding Gramps, were standing there, staring at us like we were on exhibit or something. Are all boys perverted idiots?

"Dallas Winston, but that's not important," Dally said as he walked over to Tani and put his arm around her shoulders. She quickly shrugged him off.

"Sorry kid, I'm not interested in little boys like you."

Taylor walked over and looked at him. "You break up with Sylvia again Dallas?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked, looking offended and angry at what Tani'd said to him.

"She was whining about it in the locker room the other day."

"Locker room?" Ponyboy asked, jumping in. "Why were you there?"

"She's a sophmore at your school Pony," said Grandpa, appearing out of nowhere.

"Really?"

"Yup," she said grinning. "And in a couple of weeks when I turn 16, I can drive my car to school and show it off to all those Soc girls who are too wimpy to drive."

"Ha! You gotta pass your driver's test first cowgirl," Tani cried. "Though in the practice run didn't you drive the adminastrator's car into a tree?"

"Your point Tan-Tan?"

Tani cringed. She hated it when someone called her Tan-Tan. Once when we were kids I called her that and she dumped her pink lemonade on me. She ruined my favorite shirt that day. I didn't talk to her for a week.

"My point is you better shape up missy or else mom'll give your car away."

"Uh-huh. Because that's what she did when you failed your test by driving into a lake, right Tani?"

Tani blushed and turned away. I couldn't help but laugh. They were classic sisters, always arguing but they loved eachother to death. No wonder I missed them. They were my family, my real family.

"How about we all go inside and introduce ourselves?" Taylor said taking my hand. Everyone nodded and we headed inside. Who would have thought another connection would spark up when we did?


End file.
